Dusk is falling
by Donna Moon
Summary: This is a story continuing after breaking dawn. It is my first fan-fiction and I am going to give my own little spin to the world of Twilight, but I'm also trying to stay truthful to the writing style of the book. I really hope you'll enjoy this story, please review! It's about Jake and Ness getting together and is rated M for strong language (when appropriate) and some lemons.
1. A blissful spring day

I was watching Renesmee sleep on the couch. Marveling over her perfect full lips, her long eyelashes, thinking about how the colors in her face seemed brighter than all her surroundings. I kept looking at her perfect face, completely mesmerized by her, when Blondie sneered: 'If you're done drooling over the baby, dog, maybe you could go outside so we finally would get out of this stench for a couple of hours'. Reluctantly, I pulled my stare away from Ness and turned to Rose. 'Hey Blondie' I said, 'What do UFO's and smart blondes have in common?' Her sneering smile turned to a grimace. 'You don't know?' I asked, jestingly, 'You keep hearing about them, but never see any' 'I already knew that one', she said, while her teeth snapped together. 'Sure, sure' I mumbled and giving one last look at the sleeping child, I ran outside. When I to the woods I phased _'phew'_ I heard Leah think _'you always reek of bloodsucker when you've been there, I can smell it from here'_ in her head I saw her south of the Sol Duc river, six miles from where I was running. _'Sure sure Leah, give me an update'_ I told her. _'It's been quiet'_, I saw her memories of her running from the Cullen's to the rez and running into Paul, apparently, they greeted each other and ran off again. I was happy that the tension between Sam's and my pack had been almost completely resolved. I thought about the events that had happened just three months earlier, when the Volturi had come to visit the Cullens to kill Renesmee. When I thought of Renesmee everything just stopped. I found myself thinking about her beautiful little hands, her lovely smile, the way she could run so fast without falling down... _'JAKE!'_ Leah thought, fiercely, _'please, please, please try to save your soggy imprint thoughts until I'm not listening'_ _'Sorry Leah,'_ I thought, laughing _'hey if you want to get some sleep you can take off, I can run for a couple of hours, and if you come home, tell Seth to go do a perimeter run'_ _''I'll tell him, see you Jake.'_ And she was gone. I ran for a while, enjoying the speed, listening to the woods and the animals, when I smelled a human scent in the woods. This as such wasn't a problem, it was just remarkable, I was running very far from the trail and most hikers stayed on it. The only thing was, they were hiking next to the narrowest part of the river, and round the bit where the Cullens always crossed. Plus I was pretty sure the mood-control bloodsucker and the big one- _'Emmett and Jasper_' Seth corrected me, smiling inside his own head, who had just phased in, -had gone hunting in this area. _'Whatever, Seth now you're here, you can take over with the perimeter run, and I'll go and warn the bloodsuckers'_ I saw him running towards the border of our territory, the stream where the ancient Quileute lands started, Sam's territory.

It wasn't hard for me to find the two vampires; their sickly sweet stench was hard to miss. I ran towards them, changed just round the corner and pulled by shorts on. They had already smelled me and the big one came running round the corner growling. When he saw it was me, he relaxed his position. 'What do you want dog?' 'Nice to see you too bloodsucker. I came to warn you, there's a couple of hikers just by the crossing at Sol Duc River, if you wanted to pass there, it's probably best to take the other route. 'Agreed' said Jasper, now also appearing. I gave them both a stiff nod and phased. The relationship between me and the Cullen's was rapidly improving. Even Blondie and I had come to an understanding. Of course, we still fought about Renesmee, and I couldn't help trying to take as much the piss out of her as possible, but we got on all right. _'Jake'_ Seth thought, I focused on him, I saw him standing next to Sam, Quil, Jared and Embry, who had appeared at the border, apparently wanting to talk to us _'Don't phase yet, I'm coming._'

When I arrived there I took my place directly opposite Sam, on the other side of the river bank. _'Thank you for coming Jacob'_ his low voice boomed in my head. _'Not at all, what's the matter?'_ I noticed Jared standing at Sam's left flank, the beta position, this confused me, I was sure that Quil had been his Beta before. _'It seems that Embry and Quil want to join your pack, I think this will be a good idea, we have more than enough wolves to secure our land, and you are only with the three, will you accept them?' _Next to me Seth, who could not participate in the conversation between the two Alpha's, but could see what we discussed in my mind, yelped in delight _'Certainly'_ I replied, _'come on over'_, the chocolate brown wolf and the slender, grey and black wolf took one last look at Sam and Jared, while they disappeared back into the woods and then jumped over the river. The moment their paws left the ground, I could hear them. _'Hi Jake' 'Hi Jake'_ they both thought simultaneously _'did you miss me?'_ I joked, Embry attacked me in response.


	2. Barbequeing

I arrived at the cottage one morning, only to find Esme arriving there at the same time as well. 'Ah Jacob', she said, 'I thought I might find you here.', 'hello Esme,' I said 'did you need me for anything?' 'Well, Charlie's coming over for dinner tomorrow and we thought we might have a barbeque. I thought you and your pack might want to join us. I had Alice check and it will be warm, dry but not sunny tomorrow. Since we're eating outside I thought the smell might bother you a bit less.' 'That's very nice of you Esme, thank you. I will definitely be there and I'll ask my pack. I assume you've heard that Embry and Quill have joined as well?' Her heart-shaped face lit up in delight and she nodded. I was once again befuddled by how motherly Esme was. Although she was a bloodsucker, even for me with my extremely sensitive sense of smell, she seemed almost human. I had developed a respect for the whole Cullen family, and then especially Carlisle and Edward, but Bella and Esme were different. Bella, because she was still my best friend, although of course the whole bloodsucker thing complicated the situation a little, and Esme, though I'd probably not admit it if someone asked me directly, because you just couldn't not love her. I opened the door for her and we went in together. In the cottage, I heard Edward playing the piano upstairs and Bella was reading Wuthering Heights on the couch, again. My god, that girl reads that book like every day, you'd think she'd almost turned into the main character, what's she called, Katy or Cathy or something, by now. Renesmee was sitting on the floor; playing with that vintage dollhouse Alice had gotten her two weeks earlier. When Esme and I entered, she jumped up, hugged her grandmother and then jumped into my arms. 'Hi Jake' she smiled with the most beautiful smile ever. I hugged her tight and she asked 'can we go hunting? Or do you have to run patrol again?' Her smile faltered a little, she now looked like the most beautiful, spoiled child there had ever existed. 'Mom said she's not going hunting again today since we already went two days ago but she said I could ask if you wanted to go?' She bats her eyelashes and gave me her sweetest, most innocent smile again. I grinned, 'Alright Ness, let's go hunting then!' I could never refuse her anything, and the naughty little pixie knew it. Nessie kissed Bella on the cheek, called 'bye dad!' to the other room and hugged Esme again before running outside at inhuman speed. 'Thanks Jake' Bella said, 'You know you don't have to give her absolutely everything she wants?' She winked at me 'try to have her eat anything herbivorous, she's getting much too spoilt with everyone always giving her her carnivores.' 'Sure, sure' I said absentmindedly. I grinned at Bella, waved Esme goodbye and ran out the front door.

I phased and saw Renesmee waiting for me by the edge of the clearing. When I got to her she climbed on my back and I sped off. In my head I saw Leah and Quil running patrol. It was good that Leah was back, I preferred leaving things in her hands when I was with Ness. Renesmee was jittering in my ear about how much she enjoyed the hunt and I was admiring her perfect voice. I stopped running when she showed me smelling a bobcat. She climbed off by back and ran towards the scent. I followed, creeping as softly as possible over the forest floor, not to scare it. The moment she turned the corner and jumped on the cat, tearing it open and drinking from its neck, my heart always stops a little. I really hate her attacking animals herself. Though I know she can't be hurt, it goes against my instincts. Letting my little girl fight something twice her size. When she's done she licks her lips. Her clothes are covered in blood and her pale chin is dripping. She looks like something from a horror movie but also like the most beautiful child model ever. When she smiles I feel warm inside.

The next night we were all invited to the Cullens for the barbeque. Quil wasn't coming because Claire was staying at Emily and Sam's, which meant that Quil couldn't be kept away from their house, much to Emily's annoyance sometimes. But Embry and Seth agreed to go and, to general astonishment, so did Leah. Sue and Charlie were also going to be there and all the vampires of course. I arrived around six o'clock, inside Rosalie and Esme were making huge platters of bread and salad, and when I walked outside, Carlisle was standing at the barbeque with Embry, who looked a little uncomfortable but seemed to enjoy teaching Carlisle how to barbeque. Charlie and Sue were playing with Renesmee and Leah was watching them from a distance. Bella and Edward were sitting at the table with Emmett. I sat down next to them. I listened to Edward and Emmett talking about baseball for a while when Emmett said: 'You know, we should play again soon, it's been much too long. And I do wonder how Bella will do now that she doesn't trip every three steps anymore.' 'You guys play baseball?' I asked Emmett. 'Yeah' he answered 'when there's a thunderstorm. Why? Do you want to join next time?' Before thinking about the answer, the thunderstorm bit confused me. 'Because of the sound.' Edward said, responding to my mental question. 'You know, Jacob, playing with the packs might actually be fun. What do you think Em?' Emmett shrugged and said: 'fine by me. If they are also strong enough in their human forms, we're not going to play baseball with a pack of wolves.' Bella smiled, 'We should ask Alice when there's a thunderstorm coming up.' 'Next Tuesday.' We heard Alice's high voice next to us. She'd obviously heard our conversation from inside the house. 'I can see us going to the clearing when the thunder hits but I can't see us playing. Probably because the Mutts are also playing', while she said this she nudged me playfully. 'Dinner everyone!' Carlisle called.

Later that night we were all sitting round the Barbeque, talking and laughing, all the food had disappeared in no time. Because my pack ate so much, it was easy for the Bloodsuckers to hide for Charlie that they weren't eating. Ness was sitting on my lap, dozing off. The evening had been surprisingly cool. Esme and Blondie have taken up cooking since Ness' birth. They've even had contests to see who cooks something she'll actually eat. Tonight, they made some excellent grub. Embry and Carlisle barbequing, Seth came by later and after dinner he started playing ball with Ness and Leah. Charlie was obviously a little uncomfortable around the Cullen's –I mean, who isn't? - But with Sue there he seemed all right. 'All right.' Charlie said 'We should be getting going Sue. It's getting late.' 'You're right' Bella said 'We should probably be taking Renesmee to bed soon. It's way past bedtime.' Everyone started getting up. I stood up, carrying the now sleeping Renesmee. Bella kissed Charlie and said, turning to me 'You probably want to take her to bed don't you?' I nodded. 'Please?' I grinned. 'Sure sure' Bella mumbled, smiling. Charlie and Sue left, taking Seth and Embry with them. They were going to Sue's on the Rez so they could ride with them. 'Leah-' I said 'yes I know!' she said, interrupting me 'you're just gonna take the kid to bed. I'll start running and when you get in I can go to bed' I closed my still open mouth again. 'All right, you seem to have everything under control.'

I carried Ness to the cottage. Bella and Edward weren't home yet. Probably helping to tidy up. When we got in I took her shoes off and put her in bed. She looked beautiful with her mouth slightly open. When I let her go she groaned a little and grabbed my finger with her little hand. God she's so beautiful. She's so perfect. I put her hand on my face to see her dreams. She was dreaming about playing football with Leah and Seth tonight. My face flickered into her dreams a lot too, always associated with happy feelings.

I sat like this for a while, just looking at her dreams, until Edward and Bella came home.


	3. Spending time at LaPush

I wake up with the sun shining on my face. It's nice and warm and I lie in bed for a while, enjoying the heat and thinking about last night. We'd played baseball with the pack again. I remember my first time playing, Leah had helped me. Now I don't need any help anymore. 'Some breakfast Hun? Or are you staying in bed all day?' My dad calls. 'Coming' I sigh, but I know he heard. I get dressed in a pair of beige trousers, a black shirt and boots. I comb my curls in front of the mirror and put a bit of make-up on, just a little mascara and lip-gloss. I look quite hot although I say so myself, my thoughts quickly flicker to Jake but seeing that my dad's in the next room I stop it instantly. I go into the kitchen where mom is reading the newspaper at the table. 'Good morning dear' she says when I kiss her cheek. 'Good morning mom.' I kiss my dad who is cooking 'dad'. Daddy smiles. 'Raw steak for breakfast, your favorite' he says while handing me a plate. 'Second favorite' I correct him with my mouth full. 'Yes, talking about that-' my mom said 'Jake called this morning while you were still asleep to pick you up to go hunting. Like you agreed last night?' I got a little pink in the face, I had forgotten my appointment with Jake 'Why didn't you wake me up?' I asked 'well we wanted to, but Jake said to let you sleep, he'd come back in an hour' she answered. 'Which can be any minute by the way.' My dad said, still watching me eat. At that exact moment, speak of the devil, there was a tap on the door and Jacob walked in. Perfect Jacob with his lovely face and his killer abs and- Oh crap. Think about babies think about babies. Me having babies with Jake oh God this is awkward let's hope dad didn't hear, blood. Think about blood. There we go. Thirst pushes away all Jacob thoughts. 'Hi sleepyhead!' He smiled, obviously not noticing my inner struggle. 'Hey Jake' I say 'Sorry I forgot our hunting trip.' 'S'okay' he smiles 'But lets go now hey!' I say goodbye to mom and dad, dad's smiling about something, I really hope it's not about me and- think of blood again Ness!

Outside Jake playfully punches me on the shoulder, 'so do you really want to go hunting or shall we see if we can find something fun to do?' 'What do you have in mind?' I throw him my most dazzling smile. God I'm hopeless at this. How does one ever learn how to flirt when you're always surrounded by people who've found the love of their life? The only person I've ever seen flirting is Leah. And she's so gorgeous that most men gather round her anyway. I think I'm also quite good looking. I mean, my body's not as good as Leah's but my hair is nice. We look about the same age physically now, both around twenty, at least, we'd be around twenty if we were normal people, which of course, hardly anyone I know is. Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids. Well actually, Hybrid. I'm one of a kind here in Forks, I corrected myself. 'We could go to the beach?' Jake suggested 'Go swimming and play some football. Or maybe swing by Emily and Sam's, you haven't been round to see Eli for a while' That was true, I haven't seen Emily and baby Eli for a bit, well baby, he is already around three years old and very big for his age. Like all the Quileutes. 'Let's go round to Emily's' I say 'Maybe go to the beach this afternoon. Seth or Quil might want to come with us.' 'Okay' Jake smiles 'let's run then. Or do you want to go get the car.' I already speed forward 'What do you think? Running of course!' Jake phases next to me and we run through the woods. I love running. Seeing the trees speed past me, being able to do even bigger jumps than normal, and of course, winning from Jake.

We run over the mountain toward the rez where, still in the woods, Emily's cottage stands. I run on while Jake phases. Emily's house is a small grey cottage with a blue door with an ancient door knocker on it. I knock it and enter right away. The door opens in a small but light kitchen and dining area where Emily is standing baking something behind the counter. 'Hey Renesmee! What a lovely surprise. We haven't seen you around here in a while!' She walks toward me and hugs me 'Hey Em.' I say 'Jacob and I didn't have plans today so we thought we'd come round here for a bit' at that moment Jake enters 'Hi Emily' he says while kissing her on the cheek. I hope we're not interrupting anything. 'Not at all' she smiles her half faced smile 'Quill's also here, playing with Eli and Claire, who came to visit' When she says this she quietly sighs and looks meaningfully at Jacob, I'm not completely sure why but Jake's expression hardens a little 'and Sam will be home any moment now' she continues 'he had to run all night but I'm expecting him back soon. Would you two like anything to drink, maybe a cup of tea?' 'Please Emily. Thanks.' Jake says 'Just water for me thanks' I say. Blech. Tea. I've gotten used to quite a bit of human food, but for drinks, I prefer water to anything. 'I'll just go say hi to Quil, Claire and Eli' I say, while slipping through the small door on the side of the kitchen. The small house doesn't have a living room, since they are always in the kitchen. The room next to the kitchen is Sam and Emily's bedroom, adjoining this room is Eli's tiny bedroom. The door is open and Quil is sitting on the floor watching the now 11 year old Claire playing cars with Eli. 'Hey guys' I say while I enter 'Heey Ness!' Claire squeals while she gets up to give me a kiss. 'Hey Nessie' Quil says. 'Hi little Eli!' I say to the three year old while I lift him off 'Do you still remember me honey?' 'RRRRenesmee' Eli gurgles. I smile and give him a kiss. 'So what've you been up to Claire?' while I settle myself on the small bed in the corner. 'What's junior high like?' 'Oh it's great!' She answers enthusiastically, and starts jabbering on about her new class and school subjects and everything.

It's always a bit of an odd relationship between Claire and me. We get on really well, but she is two years older than me but I outgrew her two years after my birth. Now I am completely full-grown and look like an adult, and she is just eleven, just a kid starting high school. It's weird being friends with someone who used to be your age and will be again, but at this moment is so much younger. I've also never really understood her relationship with the packs. Emily is her aunt, sure. But she's always here and we're not allowed to tell her about any of the phasing stuff because she's not directly related to any of the wolves, and on top of thát Quil seems to always be hanging around her. I can't imagine that being so much fun for him to hang out with a child while he's like 25 or something. Okay, Jake always hung out with me when I was little, but he's like mom's best friend so he was always around anyway and I'm a vampire kid so I've been highly developed emotionally and intellectually (yes yes, arrogant bitch speaking) from day one.

Jake and I stay at Emily's for another couple of hours. When Sam arrives, the boys and Claire go out to play soccer in the clearing. I stay and help Emily do the washing up. It's quite nice not doing it at inhuman speed for a change. Emily knows I can do stuff of course, but I try to act as human as I can around her, so as not to scare her. 'So you get on really well with Jacob don't you Renesmee?' she asks me. I blush a little, she seems to notice 'Yeah we're like, best friends I guess. He comes round almost every day, but for my mom as well' 'Oh yes of course. I remember when Bella always came here when she was still human. My god Jake was completely smitten with hér then! It used to drive the others crazy' this confused me a little, Jake smitten with, my mom? 'Erm Emily, do you mean that Jacob used to be in love with mom?' Emily starts laughing. 'Oh it was ages ago! Before you were born, and before Bella was a vampire. It was only like a big crush' I start laughing as well 'No kidding! Hah. I'm going to have a lot of fun to Jake about this. I'm surprised my dad didn't crush him to pieces!' Emily smiles 'Well, they had the treaty of course, so he never went all the way, but things did tend to tense up around them. I remember the boys coming round –the pack was much smaller then and there was only one pack. Then it was just Sam, Jake, Quil, Jared, Embry and Paul- and taking the complete piss out of Jacob because apparently he'd kissed Bella and when he was done, she'd hit him in the face, 'she inhales to catch her breath 'and broke her hand. It was hard for Edward not to tear Jacob to shreds then!' Tears are rolling over my cheeks in laughter. 'She broke her hand, hitting him?' I hiccup. Emily nods, also not being able to contain herself. We both fall into a chair after the washing up, still laughing hysterically. I mean, I could be really angry about this. But I can hardly imagine Jacob never having been in love with anyone. And the whole, wolves and vampires physically being mortal enemies probably threw a kink in the whole being in love part on Jake's side. Let's just check that 'Hey but Em, he's not in love with her anymore is he?' 'No of course not Ness, I think you would have noticed thát. He's not been in love with her since the day you were born.' Because of the changing into a vampire thing, I add inside my head. Then Jake runs in 'you okay Ness?' he asks, a bit concerned, looking at me still wiping the tears away from my cheeks. 'Sure sure Jake. Emily here was just telling me about Mom breaking her hand, punching your face.' Emily and I start laughing again, Jake also smiles, but it's not completely whole-heartedly, he looks uneasily to Emily. 'Yes, well, that was a long time ago. Quil and Claire are going to the beach. Shall we go with them?' I nod 'sure, that'll be fun. Are you coming too Em?' Emily shakes her head 'We'll come next time. But now, I think my son could do with an afternoon nap.' We say goodbye to the Uley family and all four of us get into Quill's car and drive to the beach. The distance could be run easily of course, but Claire can't run as fast as us. Nor as long. 'How did you guys get here then?' she asks me, we're sitting together in the back. 'We left early for a morning hike' I say. She makes a sort of hmm approving sound and looks outside the window again. Claire is quite a pretty girl. The Indian black silk hair and copper skin. Her childlike features are becoming less pronounced, she's turning into more of a woman.

When we arrive at the beach. The boys run ahead, romping around a bit and we walk slowly towards the sea. 'Ness?' Claire asks 'Can I tell you something in like, secret?' 'Sure Claire, what is it?' I ask. 'I know this is like completely crazy' she starts, turning pink in the face 'but I sort of have this major crush on Quil.' My eyebrows rise up my forehead. If there was one, I'd hit a ceiling. 'Yes I know I know' she continues 'He's like, 15 years older than me, it's just a crush.' Okay, I'd had crushes on Jacob before now to think of it, probably also when I was her age, well, her physical age. Technically I was 8. But Claire liking Quil. I mean, it does make sense; he's always sort of, around her. 'I won't tell anyone Claire, I promise.' I smile. She returns the smile. 'Good. Well now, let's swim!' she squeals, running towards the water while kicking off her shoes.


	4. A perfect evening

Jacob drops me home in the evening on his motor bike. 'Do you want to come in for a drink?' I ask him. 'Sure sure.' He says. We spent the whole day down at the Rez and had dinner at Billy's, who was also happy to see me again. Seth and Leah joined us on the beach later in the afternoon and I got to spend some time with Leah, we agreed to meet up later this week to go and do some shopping. She never really liked shopping, to be honest, it wasn't my favorite thing in the world either, but she did need new shoes, her being on her last pair. Turning into a large wolf didn't really help your clothes staying whole. Leah and I got on really well. At first we had a bit of a strained relationship, but as we got older, well, as I got older, we started understanding each other better. We're both very much one of a kind. We both also have a lot to be thankful for, and a nice family, good friends, but being one of something can be very lonely. So but Jake and I go in. There is a note on the table saying that mom and dad have gone out. I get Jake a beer and poor myself a glass of wine. I quite like wine. It's a sort of sour taste and it smells good. Mom and dad gave me the green light to drink about six months ago 'as long as you don't do it too much Renesmee' my mom had said 'but since this is as grown up as you're going to get we're not going to stop you'. Jake and I sit down on the couch. We just look at each other for a bit. It seems a little, tense all of a sudden. Jake looks a little awkward. 'Eehm, shall I put on some music?' I ask, a little confused. I can see small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His perfect forehead, I add in my head, sighing while getting up and putting on some easy listening music. When I turn around to face the couch again Jake has stood up, he says a little, looks at me really funny and sits down. I laugh a little awkwardly and start sitting down too. 'Renesmee' Jake says, standing up again. 'Jacob?' I ask. He sits down again 'Are you all right?' He bites his perfect, full lip. 'You know I like you don't you Ness?' he asks. I smile, teasingly 'Yes, well, I hope you do, otherwise you'd think I'd be annoying you a lot more by now since you come round like every other day.' Jake smiles half-heartedly and takes a sip from his beer. He looks at me again 'No, well, yes, you know I like, really like you?' I feel my heart thumping in my chest. My god this is embarrassing. I really hope his hearing isn't as good as mine. Can he mean what I think he means. No of course not. I mean, Jacob could have anyone, and hasn't he been acting like my brother for like, my whole life? He smiles his goofy smile while he keeps staring at me. 'What do you mean, really like me?' I ask. My god, I have to know. The suspense is killing me. Jake moves a little closer to me, I automatically lean in. 'I mean that I want to spend like all my time with you and that I'm crazy about you and uuum... Yeah I don't know' he leans forward and I catch my breath. This can't be happening. This is impossible he feels this way. He is so close now that I can count every one of his eyelashes surrounding his dark brown eyes. I can feel his breath on my lips, and then he kisses me. When he kisses me he holds one of my small hands with both his big ones. The kiss is very sweet and I feel my heart thumping in my chest. After exactly 18 seconds he breaks away. Smiling awkwardly, I giggle. 'I'm sorry' he says 'I probably should have waited for you to give me the green light. God you probably think this is all really weird. I look at him, and respond by kissing him, putting my hand on his cheek. When I let go he strokes my cheek and moves a lock of hair from the side of my face to behind my ear. 'I really like you too Jake.' I say, Jake smiles really wide 'but I never thought you'd feel the same way. I mean, you've always been sort of around. I thought you thought of me as a kid.' Jake looks a little thoughtful, plays with a lock of my hair for a second 'Ness, have you heard of imprinting?' Jake asks, in a more serious tone. I doubt about what I'm going to say. I heard Jacob talk to dad about it when I was still quite little, but didn't completely understand what they meant. Before I can think of what to say, Jake already starts talking. I forgot my hand is still on his cheek, so he heard everything I just thought anyway. Damn, this conversation could also be held in almost complete silence. 'Imprinting is a thing that wolves have when they find their true soul mate. It happens the first time you see her. It's like the hugest, most intense feeling in the world. When you see her, the whole world just stops. Nothing else is important anymore. You would be or do anything for her. Nothing, I repeat nothing, is like her.' 'So, you're saying that if you imprinted on someone, you wouldn't like me anymore?' I ask. Jake chuckles. 'No silly! I'm saying that from the day you were born, from the first moment I met you, you've been the love of my life, my soul mate, my best friend and the most important thing in the whole world to me.' 'But I was just a baby?!' I yelp out. 'Well, do you really think that a soul mate is age-related?' he says, obviously amused 'and it's not like a-' he turns a little pink when saying this 'a- eehm, sexual thing. It's a love thing.' Things start falling into place; he said it was a wolf thing. That's what Emily had meant that afternoon when she said Jake stopped being in love with mom the day I was born. I looked at Jake again. Wait, he'd said it wasn't a sexual thing. That's... not great. For me this really was quite a sexual thing. Jake's great body, beautiful abs. His big strong arms that can swing me around when we're dancing. He grins. Oh shit, I'm still touching his face. God this is embarrassing, shit shit, what do I do? Same trick that works with dad, think about blood! 'Ness, don't give yourself an aneurism, stop freaking out about your thoughts around me. Didn't I just tell you that you're my soul mate? And,' He leans in a little and lowers his voice when he says this 'have you looked in the mirror? You're like the hottest angel there is. It's very much, a sexual thing.' I giggle and he kisses me, gently opening my mouth with his tongue. Our tongues play together, moving together, perfectly in sync. He strokes the side of my face going down with his hand, putting it on my back and pulling me closer towards him. I stroke the back of his head, grabbing his hair, pulling him closer. I lean back and pull him on top of me. We're lying on the couch, making out. Jake is really gentle and sweet. He smells perfect, a delicious, almost edible smell. Very different from blood, more like what I think humans have when they smell a cake in the oven. We keep kissing for a while and then he just hugs me. 'So tell me more about imprinting.' I say. 'Well' he says, stroking my hair, 'it's this incredible feeling. I'd seen it through my brothers thoughts of course, before it happened to me. But when it finally did happen it was the most remarkable thing ever. According to the histories, it doesn't happen that often, but in our packs it's not that uncommon. Out of the ten of us, Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul, Collin and I have imprinted. So that's 60 percent.' I think about this for a second. 'Quil has imprinted on Claire hasn't he?' Jake smiles 'yes, so he has, pissed Emily right off when it happened at first. Claire was only two of course. But he'll wait until she's a lot older. Now she's just the most perfect little girl in the world to him.' 'It's also why you stopped being in love with my mom isn't it?' He looks a little uneasy 'This is probably really strange to you, but however much I loved Bella, it never did make sense. I really believe she was destined to becoming a vampire, and when she was pregnant with you, I couldn't stay away. You know we had no idea what sort of creature you were going to be? Of course, we could have never imagined something as perfect as you coming out. But Sam and most of the pack might have wanted to prevent you from being born. It's weird, because I hated you for hurting Bells but I didn't want any harm to come to you, even then, I felt this really weird pull toward you. That's when Seth and I left and formed our own pack. Leah joined the next day. But it wasn't just me either. Even Bella wanted me to be around her all the time; she just said it felt better. The same that you used to say that "things aren't right when Jake's not here", Bella told me. So I have always been destined for you.' The explanation seemed legit to me. 'Hey but Jake' I say 'why did Leah leave then? I know she didn't feel too happy about my birth.' Jacob hesitated for a second 'I really think you should ask Leah that yourself. Since you're sort of friends with her, it wouldn't feel right for me to tell you.' A little confused about this explanation I think of something else 'Do my parents know?' Jacob laughs 'Of course! Do you really think I could keep this a secret from a bloodsucker who can read minds when I think of you every single second of the day? Or that I could keep this a secret from my best friend?' Hmm yes, I must admit, stupid question but, 'did they consent?' Jacob laughs again 'Well the first time Bella heard about it she tried to kill me, but I think they've gotten used to the idea' my eyes widen 'no really, they gave me right away three days ago. Your dad said you were ready, so I've been trying to come up with the best way to tell you all this. Being scared shitless of your reaction this whole time.' 'And what do you think about my reaction?' I whisper, teasingly 'I couldn't be happier.' Jake smiles, kissing me again. The fire in my body restarts and we start making out again. His tongue softly licking my lips, brushing past my own tongue, teasing it, slightly wiggling it. Kissing me on the lips again. After a while I ask him 'Wait, did you say Sam wanted to kill me?' Jake looks at the floor 'You have to understand that we had no idea what sort of being you would be, I mean, neither did your family. Now my pack loves you though. As you probably well know. I mean, it's impossible to not love your brother's imprints. If you share all your thoughts together, you get really close. To them, you are as much a part of their family as you are part of the Cullens. From the day you were born even in their heads I haven't been Jacob, I've always been Renesmee's Jacob, to them, I am a part of you.' He sighs 'God I'm sorry I'm coming on so strong. You just can't imagine how great it feels to be able to tell you about all this. If I'm going to fast please tell me. Am I scaring you?' I smile 'Jake, you're my best friend and you've always been my soul mate. I don't remember ever not being in love with you. Before it was just, different.' Jake kisses me again and we keep on talking and kissing for several hours.

I don't even remember falling asleep, but the next thing I know is Jake kissing me on my hair and saying 'Nessie, Ness, honey, Bella and Edward are home, you have to get up.' I'm lying on the couch, in his arms, pressed against chest.' I blink a few times and the room comes into focus. I get up, my mom is sitting in the chair next to the sofa, and my dad is standing next to me. They both have an odd expression on their face. 'Sorry folks' I say 'we fell asleep.' 'So I see' my dad sighs, 'Jacob, I think it is time you returned home now, Renesmee, we will talk about this in the morning.' Jake nods and kisses me on the cheek. 'Bye guys!' he says and runs outside. I feel the heat boiling up my face when I look at my parents. They don't look angry or upset at all. My mom even looks quite happy; my dad's face is impenetrable. 'Go to bed honey.' My mom says 'We'll see you in the morning.' I kiss them both and walk to my bedroom where I climb in bed. This night has been so incredible. The whole imprinting thing still seems quite new to me. What a day!


	5. Oh my, the talk

The next morning my mom wakes me by stroking the hair out of my face. 'Renesmee, honey, it's time to wake up.' She's sitting on my bed. She used to wake me like this every day but it's been a while now. I open my eyes 'Good morning, mom', her sweet fragrance lingers around the place where she just touched my face with her hand. 'So Jake told you didn't he?' I nod. 'So what do you think?' she asks. 'It's just weird. Having someone who has always been meant for you. It's just, it seems like I've always known, and on the other hand it's a complete surprise and shock. It feels very strange.' 'Your father and I only want what's best for you honey. We've known this from the day you were born, so we're both more used to the idea. But I think everyone will understand if you need a bit more time. Jacob also only wants the very very best for you. As I think you know.' I smile, my mother is always very concerned for me. Understandable, I am her only daughter. 'If I am sure about anything, it's my feelings for Jacob.' 'okay' my mother says in her soft chime voice. Well since your father has gone up to the big house to see Alice, I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to you about something.' I look at her, curious, would this still be about Jake? What didn't she want my dad to hear? 'has Jake told you about why wolves imprint?' 'Ehm, no, he hasn't it didn't come up. Why is there anything special about it?' I ask her. 'Well honey,' my mom continues, seemingly very awkward 'No-one is sure, but the most likely explanation is that it's to create the best offspring. Like your perfect genetic match to carry on the gene.' She pauses and looks at me for my reaction. I shrug a little awkwardly and nudge my head to encourage her to continue. 'So, ehm, well, if this is true, and you guys would like to have, well, yes, ehm, sex, do it safely unless you guys plan to have kids.' She says sheepishly. Oh. My. God. This was what she was getting at. The talk. Oh this is just brilliant. Not at all awkward of course. Thanks mom. I've been dating Jacob for 13 hours and she's telling me to use a condom. 'Yeah.' I say, after a moment of hesitation, while flushing red 'Thanks mom. I'll keep that in mind.' 'crap this is really awkward isn't it?' my mom asks. I laugh 'Of course it's awkward! Can you imagine this sort of conversation not being. 'Hahaha' my mom laughs, it sounds like wind chimes, 'I should have let Alice handle it!'


End file.
